Don't give in
by Your.My.Superman
Summary: Fear. It can changed your life for the better or the worse, depending on how you go with it. Some people, like Mai Taniyama, stand up to their fears but it still leaves its mark. But what happens when something unknown is targeting SPR's favourite accident prone sweetheart, leaving a trail of undead in its wake? Thats what SPR is going to find out. - Sequal to "Forgive me please?"
1. Wedding jitters

**Hello Earthlings! I am so sorry to anybody who has already read some of this story, i was having major major writers block so i deleted it -.- sorry! Anyhow, your all probably wonder why I have brought you to this book. Well as the title states it is called "Dont give in." **

**And this is a sequel from my last book called "Forgive Me, please?" If you havent read that, I hope you do because its a good book and will help you understand this one better. Just sayin' haha.**

**Alright! Onto chapter one.. or the proluge thingy.**

"_Etu a quela non ata le himato. Dore gus ne quanta il biro eh mange. Jev la forme eh nomo alla quo." _A hooded figure stepped away from the candles just as they rose into bright flickering flames before blowing out all together. Suddenly the ground started to shake but the hooded figure remained where they stood, not moving.

If one paid attention to the figure they would hear it mumbling words under its breath while the earth still shook. A few seconds later the ground went still before a bright light errupted from the circle that the candles had formed. The figure stepped forward and raised his arms to the heavens.

"_MIA LE QUOLO PITRI EH LA MONA ALA CREST TI A MINO WELL A DORO ATA GUESTA!" _ The bright light dimmed down to show a demon crouched down towards the ground, its red eyes looking around the room.

This demon stood up and faced the figure, its claws flexing as he stood. The demon looked at the figure dead in the eyes. "Who dares to summon me?!" The hooded person stepped forward once again before lifting their hands to the hood and pulling it back to reveal their face. It was too dark to see clearly but the demon knew well enough who it was.

"What do you ask of me, Master?"

The unknown person just gave him a sinister smile. "I have a little job for you, Agramon. You see, there is someone who I dispise that I need you to get rid of. They were meant to get rid of something that was haunting my house and all though they succeeded in doing so, I lost my one true love in the process. And so I want you to do the same to him."

Agramon nodded. "And what is the name of this person, master?"

"SILENCE! Im getting to that. I want the man to suffer the same pain I did when I lost my best friend. My love! And so I want you to go after Oliver Davis and make him feel the pain of loosing the one you love. Kill anybody who gets in your way."

The demon nodded his head and bowed. "Whatever you wish master."

*With Mai*

_Oh god, oh god, oh god. I cant believe it! _I started pacing up and down the bathroom before sliding down the wall onto the floor, the dress I was wearing falling into a pile at my feet. I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I could feel myself starting to hyperventalate but I was saved by a knock on the door.

"Mai? Mai. Let me in."

"Ayako!" I stood up and walked over to the door and unlocked it, letting Ayako in. "Oh god Ayako! I cant do this! I cant! What if he finally figures out that Im not good enough and leaves me standing there?" I walked back over to the wall and sat down in the same position I was earlier.

Ayako came over and knelt down next to me, putting her hands on my shoulders. "Mai! Calm down! He isnt going to leave you! Come on! Its your wedding day, you should be happy!"

I looked up at her "I am happy Ayako! But what if he does leave me? I dont want to be hurt again."

"Listen to me. He wont leave you. He loves you and hes going to marry you! Now stand up before you ruin your dress." She grabbed my arm and pulled me off the ground and smiled warmly at me. "Come on. Its almost time."

I nodded and smiled back at her. "Thanks Ayako." I held her hand as we walked out of the bathroom, I could see Masako and Madoka getting ready to walk out. I cleared my throat and smiled at them, they both looked over and relief flooded their features before they walked over and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh my god Mai. I thought you had chickened out and left Noll standing there at the alter."

I blushed and giggled. "Madoka, you know I could never leave Naru. If it took me this long to get him, I have no intention of letting him go."

Madoka laughed and kissed my cheek. "Good luck honey."

I smiled as she walked back to her spot next to Lin and turned to Masako and Ayako. "Alright. Im ready to get married."

Masako gave me a hug before walking back over to her partner, which not surprisingly was John. I faced Ayako and she looked like she was about to cry. I giggled and hugged her. "Please dont cry Ayako, you'll make me cry."

She covered her face with her hand. "Im sorry, I just cant believe that my may-as-well-be daughter is getting married!"

I smiled and wiped a tear away from her eyes and grabbed her hand, I could hear the wedding music start to play and the butterflies from before came back to my stomach. I pulled her over to Yasu who was her partner and smiled. I watched as each pair started to walk down the isle before grabbing my flowers and walking over to Monk who was walking me down the isle because hes pretty much my father.

"Monk" I called out to him and he turned around. Pride and happiness covered his face and he walked over to me and linked his arm with mine as we made our way to the entrance.

"You look beautiful, Mai."

I smiled up at him as I blinked back tears. "Thanks Monk."

The doors opened up and I watched as everyones heads turned towards me, I gripped Monks arm tightly as we started our walk towards the alter. I looked around and finally rested my eyes on the man I was going to marry.

There, at the end of the isle stood Naru in a white suit. I wanted it to be different from his usual attire and damn, did he pull it off well. I could feel my face heat up but forced myself not to look away. I could see Naru smile warmly at me, his eyes were filled up with so much happiness, I was going to cry there.

Once we got to the end of the isle, Monk kissed my cheek before handing me over to Naru. I smiled warmly at him before looking into my loves eyes. _This is it._ I thought as we walked up the steps and faced the priest. _Im finally getting married to the man I truely love. Nothing could make me happier. _

**What did you guys think of the first Chapter of "Dont give in" ? I really liked it. BTW, The chants are just random letters, it isnt an actual language although I was thinking about using Old English.**

**And if any of you have read the Mortal instrument series, Agramon is the demon of fear. :)**

**Thanks for those that have read the first chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it, Dont forget to leave a comment letting me know what you think! Goodbye for now! I shall update soon munchins! xx**


	2. It's the day!

**Konichiwa everybody! How is it going? Pretty good for me! I have exams coming up next week but that's not what I'm excited about, it means that holidays are just after and that's the best time of the year! :D**

**thank you to all the people who reviewed, followed, favourited and just read this story, it always makes my day when I get an email saying someone reviewed or favourited my story. So thank you so much!**

**Anyway, please enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

Recap

_Once we got to the end of the isle, Monk kissed my cheek before handing me over to Naru. I smiled warmly at him before looking into my loves eyes. This is it. I thought as we walked up the steps and faced the priest. Im finally getting married to the man I truely love. Nothing could make me happier. _

End Recap

We both turned to face the priest and Naru gave my hand a quick squeeze which I returned. I took a deep breath before looking up as the priest began to talk.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to witness these young lovers join together in holy matromony. We will start with a passage from St. Joesph..."

I glaced at Naru from the corners of my eyes and almost sighed in happiness. He looked too perfect for me, standing there in all his glory. I almost thought of running away from the alter but I stopped myself. _No! _I told myself boldly. _This man loves me and I shouldnt doubt that! This man asked me to marry him and that is exactly what I intend to do! _I nodded my head in determinating, which probably just looked like I was nodding along. I saw Naru give me a strange look but I shrugged it off.

I zoned back into the wedding after my little confidence boost and smiled. I know, it was bad to zone off in my own wedding but I wasnt catholic so I didnt know who he was talking about. _I should probably listen to John more..._ I laughed mentally and smiled again.

"Now. If there is anybody who opposes to these two getting married, may you speak now or forever hold your peace." We all waited for a while and when no one stood up, I sighed in relief and smiled widley. "Alright then. The rings please."

My son, Gene came walking up to us with a huge smile on his face and the pillow with the rings resting in his hands. I could see that he was bouncing on his feet from excitement. I smiled at him and mouth a hello. He giggled and walked away.

"Do you, Taniyama Mai, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband,to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

I blushed and looked at Naru. "I do." I took the ring made for Naru and slid it onto his finger, not letting go of his hand.

"And do you, Oliver Davis, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do"

I smiled widely and blushed like a tomato as Naru lifted my hand and slid a simple gold band onto my ring finger, I squeezed his hand tightly and smiled like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

Naru walked closer to me and lifted the viel off my face and smiled at me before cupping my face and leaning in closer, placing his lips on mine gently at first before kissing me a little bit harder. I melted into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. The clapping that errupted around us disappeard as did everything else. I could only see Naru and I loved it. But he soon pulled away and rested his forhead against mine.

"I love you"

"And I love you."

After the reception, it was time for our honeymoon. Naru wasnt telling me where I was going and I loved surprises so that worked out for the both of us. I stood out the front of Ayako's house with Gene, Kagome, Ayako and Bou-san while Naru was putting the bags in the car. I knelt down to Genes height and pulled him into a hug.

"You'll be a good boy while Mommy is gone, wont you? And try not to hurt 'gome. She's only little"

Gene pulled away and nodded happily. I smiled and kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair before standing up and giving a kiss to Kagome, Ayako and Bou-san's one year old daughter.

"You be good for your mommy as well, Kagome"

She just made bubble noises. I laughed and looked up at Ayako and Bou-san. I smiled widely. "well, time for me to head off to my honeymoon!"

I got pulled into a tight hug by monk. "I cant believe your married! My little Jou-chan all grown up!"

I pushed him away. "Get off me you perverted old monk!"

"Hey!"

I just laughed and kissed his cheek. "Bye Dad." I turned to Ayako and saw her in tears. I pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. "Dont cry Ayako. Im coming back. Im always going to be your little girl"

Ayako just nodded and hugged me back before moving away, covering her mouth with her hand. I smiled "Bye Mom."

I turned around just as Naru walked up to us. "You ready to go, love?"

I nodded and smiled at everyone. "Bye guys!" I took Naru's hand and we started walking towards the car.

"BE SAFE!" I heard Ayako call out as we got into the car. I smiled and got buckled in as Naru started the car and drove out. I pulled down the window and called out a goodbye to them and waved. I returned to the inside of the car once their house was out of sight and sighed happily. Naru linked his fingers with mine.

"You ready?"

I nodded. "Ready." I smiled and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**I always cry at weddings :') haha and Yeah.. Naru was a little OOC but who cares? They got married! How cuteeeee. :D leave me a review letting me know what you thought of their wedding. I thought it was perfect but that's just me! Ill be sure to update soon! Ja'ne! **


	3. Dreaming

**Hello my darling viewers! I welcome you to another chapter of "Dont give in" I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you have the others! **

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and followed and all that stuff. :) it turns my frown upside down ;)**

**Disclaimer: only own the plot not the characters :/ **

**sorry from it being so short! :(**

* * *

Recap

_"You ready?"_

_I nodded. "Ready." I smiled and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep._

End Recap

*Dream Time*

_I opened my eyes and frowned. _I havent been here in years, not since that last case with Yumato. Then again, we havent had any cases so no reason to get them...but why now? We havent accepted any cases so why am I here? _All these questions were floating around my head and it was begining to make me dizzy._

_I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, rubbing my temples with my fingers. I stayed in that position for about 5 minutes before I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I made a squeak and opened my eyes quickly in panic, only to be met with young worried blue ones. _

_"Gene" I sighed in relief. _

_"Mai. You have to tell Naru to stay away from this place. There is something after him, something way more powerful then you have ever experienced. It's a - "_

_Suddenly Gene got cut off and disappeared from my sight, I reached out my hand and screamed. It was silent appart from my heavy breathing and thats when it came, a fog started to crawl out from the darkness and surround me, but my eyes stayed set on a figure walking...more like strutting towards me. _

_I gasped as two hands came out from behind me and covered my eyes, making my attempt to see whoever it was futile. I could hear nothing and I actually thought I was deaf for a while until somone cleared their throat._

_I squealed at the sudden noise and frowned, getting embarrased at how easily I got scared. I would have continued talking to myself had the person not started talking._

_"Hello Mai." _

_This voice was eerie and evil but there was something in that voice that deemed famillar to me, but I couldnt place my finger on it._

_"You may know who I am, yet you may not. Either way, it doesnt matter. All that matters is that I know who you are and I know who your husband is. Lets not forget your precious SPR."_

_I gulpled. "H-How do you know who I am."_

_"Oh my dear Mai. I know everything about you. From the fact that you've been an orphan since middle school to the fact that you want a butterfly tattoo on your left shoulder."_

_I gasped and covered my mouth. No one knows about that, not even Naru. "How do you know about that."_

_"Like I said Mai. I know every little detail about you. And you still no nothing of me."_

_"Who are you!"_

_"Ill tell you something you can tell Oliver Davis. Tell him his worst nightmares are about to come true"_

_The man started to laugh insanely and clapped his hands, the hands that covered my eyes disappeared as did all the fog and the man. But his crazy laughter echoed around the darkness._

_"Remember my dear. The clock is ticking. Tick Tock Tick Tock."_

_And thats when I woke up._

*End Dream Time*

I bolted up right and found that we were still in the car, I looked around and took a deep breath, trying to get my heart to slow down from that dream. "Naru!" I called out in a panicked voice.

"Mai! What is it?"

I looked over at him and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly. "Naru! My dream! It was one of those dreams!"

"Nonsense Mai. You havent had one of those in years. Are you sure?"

**"YES IM SURE!" **I almost screamed at him, my eyes were probably wide with panic and Naru could see that because in the next second we were pulled over on the side of the road and Naru was staring at me.

"Explain"

I told him the whole dream, the Gene part and everything and by the time I was done, Naru was sitting there staring at the road with his hand on his chin in a thinking pose. I really didnt want to disterb him but I was desperate, I really didnt want Naru diene targeted. The memories of the last case came rushing back to my head and I shuddered. I almost lost him once and I didnt want to loose him again.

"Say something."

"Im thinking... Mai, call the others. Tell them we have a case."

I pouted at him. "But what about our honeymoon?"

He turned and smiled at me before leaning over and giving me a quick kiss on the lips that left me wanting more. "After this case, for our honeymoon. We will go where ever you want to go."

I continued to pout. " its not the same.."

Naru just smiled at me again. "Please just call the others."

I crossed my arms. "Fine."

"Thank you"

I just poked my tongue at him and pulled out my cell phone, getting ready to call the others. "Stupid ghosts." I mumbled and put the phone to my ear.

* * *

**Well what did you guys think of that? Didn't really expect that to happen :O haha **

**dont forget to leave me a review letting me know what you think. :) you know.. No pressure :3 **

**Until next time! Ja'ne!**


	4. Eye Spy

**HI! How are we? Sorry for the late update but I have melbourne experience and had time to update! sorry! :(**

**Thanks to everybody who has reviewed this story and even read it! It really does mean alot to me when I hear your thoughts on the chapter. It inspires me to keep going!**

* * *

_Recap_

_I crossed my arms. "Fine."_

_"Thank you"_

_I just poked my tongue at him and pulled out my cell phone, getting ready to call the others. "Stupid ghosts." I mumbled and put the phone to my ear._

_End Recap_

I hung up the phone after I finished speaking to everyone and then turned to my husband and pouted. "Naru, now can you tell me where you were planning to take me?"

Naru just glanced at me from the corner of his eye and then looked back to the road, not even bothering to reply. I huffed in frustration and leaned back against my seat with my arms crossed and I stared outside the window. "Party pooper" I muttered to myself and then tried to occupy myself.

I got bored of staring outside the window and when I turned the radio on, nothing worth listening too was on so I gave up. I was about to listen to my iPod when an evil thought entered my mind. Its Naru's fault I'm bored so he deserves this. Im going to make him hate long car rides now. I smiled evilly and turned around to face Naru, masking my face into that of an innocent expression.

"Ne, Naru? Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Mai." Naru practically growled out, his knuckles turning slightly white due to the tight grip on the steering wheel.

I stayed silent for a few minutes and let Naru have the peace and quiet back while I thought of more ways to annoy him. "Ne, Naru. Can we play a game?"

"Isnt that a bit childish for a woman of your age, Mai?"

I glared at him and poked my tongue at him. "Bite me, Jerk."

"Dont tempt me."

I could see that signature smirk on his face and felt blush fill my cheeks. I went silent. Another hour passed and I couldn't take the silence anymore. I looked outside the window and smiled.

"I spy with my little eye something green."

Naru just looked at me with a raised eyebrow before sighing. "A tree."

I gasped. "How did you guess that right away?!" I asked, baffled.

"Easy, We are surrounded by them. Even someone of your intelligence would have figured that out Mai."

"JERK!" I practically screamed at him. He just smirked. "Your turn."

"Mai, I am not playing that stupid game with you."

"Pllleeeaaasseeee?" I gave him the puppy dog look and I saw him sigh in defeat.

"Fine. I spy with my little eye something...red"

I frowned and looked outside. "A rose?"

"Nope."

"Aaaaaaaaaa...Bird?"

"Uh uh."

This went on for about 10 minutes and I sighed in frustration. "I give up Naru! There is nothing red that I havent already said!"

He just smirked and pulled into the car park of a hotel. I smiled happily! "We're finally here!" I was practically bouncing in my seat, eager to see the inside. "If the outside looks this beautiful, I wonder what the inside will be!"

Naru stopped the car and grabbed my hand before I could leave the car. "Mai. The answer too my eye spy was your face after I do this." He then proceeded to grab my chin and pull me closer, planting his soft lips on mine in a heated kiss. I held back a moan as he licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I gladly gave him.

Our tongues fought for dominance while I tangled my fingers in Narus hair and pulled him closer. Soon we had to break apart for oxygen and Naru just rested his forehead against mine as we gasped for breath. Realisation from what just occurred sunk into my head and I felt my face flame up from embarrassment.

"See. Something red."

I looked confused and then it sunk it. "**NARU! YOU CHEATED!**"

"On the contrary Mai. The game is called "Eye Spy" and last I recalled, my eyes spot the very red face of my wife, which is exactly what I spied in the first place" Naru said matter-of-factly.

I was about to reply when a very short and stubby man in a business came running towards us smiling. "Ahh! You must be Mr & Mrs Shibuya. Please come this way! I will have a bellman retrieve your luggage."

Naru just nodded his head and slipped his hand into mine, giving it a squeeze. I quickly grabbed my bag and followed both the men into the building, I stood in Awe at the inside of the hotel. It had a very japanese style too it and right when you walk in, a beautiful waterfall is facing you with stairs leading up behind it. The waterfall appeared to be a wishing fountain as well because there were couples and little kids tossing coins into the waters.

I grinned and continued to look around while Naru conversed with the Manager, I assumed and walked over towards the couches, sitting down. The walls of the lobby were lined with bamboo to give it a jungle type effect but the doors remained as normal Japanese doors. Next to where I was sitting was a set of doors and I suddenly felt compelled to go inside the room.

I quickly glanced at Naru and found him almost finished talking. Now or never. I thought and got up, quickly walking over to the doors, these doors were different. They had a dragon on them, which did not confuse me, what confused me was the way the dragons eyes seemed to be watching your every move. I shuddered at that thought and then reached my hand out to open it. My hand grasped the handle and I was about to push when..

"Excuse me, Ma'am. Can you please step away from the doors. No one is allowed to enter that room."

I looked down to see the stubby man from before talking to me. I nodded and let go of the handle. "Of course. May I ask what is in that room?"

He shook his head. "That is confidential information, Ma'am."

I just nodded and started to walked towards Naru, I glanced back at the doors and I swear I could see the dragons eyes taunting me. I have got to find out what is in that room. Its something important, I know it!

* * *

**Aw. Little bit of cute fluff teasing, no? haha I thought it was major cute & Naru was right, her face did count. So he didnt really cheat aha. ^3^**

**Dont forget to leave a review letting me know what you think and Ill try to update as soon as I have time! :D**

**Ps. If you have any ideas for the story, dont be scared to inbox me, I could use the help haha.**

**BYEEE xxxx**


	5. Swimming

**I am so so so so x100000 times sorry that I haven't updated in like FOREVER! I've just had a lot of assignments and school work & you know what! No excuse is good enough! :(**

**But know I'm back and ready to write for you! This chapter is a little bit more fluff then anything & I'm sorry if it doesn't make any sense... Haven't written in a while :S**

**But please enjoy this slightly longer chapter :))**

**ps. Thank you to everybody who reviewed so far or have even read the book! I adore you guys to death! And it makes my day when I get a notification that someone has commented or favourited it! xxx**

* * *

Recap

_He shook his head. "That is confidential information, Ma'am."_

_I just nodded and started to walked towards Naru, I glanced back at the doors and I swear I could see the dragons eyes taunting me. I have got to find out what is in that room. Its something important, I know it!_

End recap

I turned my head away from the doors to face Naru and I heard a faint laugh, I just figured it was my imagination and skipped up to Naru, grabbing him around the waist in a hug.

"Hey Naru. Can we go swimming? Pleasssee? At least while we wait for the others?" I gave him the best puppy dog eyes that I could manage. Naru just looked at me for a second before sighing and wrapping his arms around my shoulders, making my head rest against his chest.

"Let's get to our room first, then we can go swimming"

I grinned and giggled like a school girl "yay!"

He just shook his head and let me go, taking one of my hands and started pulling me towards the elevators. I smiled widely and leaned my head against his shoulder as we waited for the lift to come down. Once it did and the doors opened, I screamed bloody murder.

Naru grabbed my shoulders and gave me a slight shake "Mai! **MAI**! Snap out of it! It's just a guest here! They're having a costume party here tonight!"

I looked up at the person and actually looked at him. He was wearing ripped clothes dotted with blood and his face was missing half of everything and I swear you could see the blood around his cheek pulse. I shuddered and bowed down slightly. "Sorry sir. For screaming in your face."

The guy just nodded and moved past me to let Naru and me into the lift, when the doors closed I sighed loudly and rested my head against the lift wall. I felt my face heat up so red the more I thought about it and I covered my face with my hands "oh my god! Im so embarrassed!"

Naru wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. "Dont be, it was quite a surprise...that was a very good...costume.."

I just nodded and wrapped my arms around his waist and gave a slight squeeze. "Naru.. I have a bad feeling about this place..." I mumbled into his chest.

I glanced up at him through my eyelashes and saw him nod. "If I've learned anything from working with you, it's that your instincts are never wrong. So we have to be careful"

I nodded and moved away from him with a smile on my face "Swimming!"

He just laughed and grabbed my hand, leading me out of the elevator which I didn't even realised had stopped. I looked at each of the doors as we walked past them, just out of boredom. We stopped at room 206 and I let go of Naru's hand so he could unlock the door. I glanced at Naru and saw him smiling at me and then he swung the door open to reveal a beautiful English styled room which had an amazing view of the whole hotel.

I gapped at the whole room and was about to walk in when Naru stopped me by grabbing my wrist, I was about to turn around and question him but the ground suddenly disappeared from my feet and I could feel arms under me, I gasped and wrapped my arms around Naru's neck. I looked at him accusingly and raised an eyebrow.

He just smiled at me and walked through the threshold with me in his arms "I don't know how it works in Japanese honeymoons but in England, it's traditional that the woman be lifted through the threshold on the newly weds honeymoon"

I just giggled and rested my head against his chest "I have no problem with you holding me, I just wish you would have told me you were about to pick me up!"

"I love surprising you. Your facial expressions amuse me."

I poked my tongue out at him and fell backwards on the bed once Naru put me down. I propped myself up on my elbows and watched Naru take his shoes off and then walk back over to me and stood between my legs. I smiled and raised an eyebrow at him. "Whatcha up to?"

He just shrugged and crawled above me, so I was under him and smirked at me. I gasped as I felt a hand trail across my stomach and giggled when he got to a ticklish spot. Naru smirked again and then leaned down and started kissing up my neck while his hand gripped my waist, I gasped again and wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled his face to meet mine before kissing him passionately on the lips. I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled his face closer to mine, deepening the kiss, I heard Naru growl softly and I giggled and pulled away slightly and just stared into his eyes.

"Mai. I will get you"

I just smiled and bit my lip softly. "I am perfectly okay with that. Now about that swimming"

He just sighed and got off me and pulled me up. I smiled and went over to my bag and pulled out some bathers and turned around to face him. "Close your eyes."

He just smirked at me "Why Mai? We are married now."

"So! Doesn't mean I want you to see me naked yet!" He just smirked again and then covered his eyes with his hands. "no peaking!"

"No promises"

I just poked my tongue out at him again and then stripped, making sure I was facing him to check if he was peaking. I pulled the bottoms on and then started to do up the back but I couldn't get it. I started to shift from side to side awkwardly. "Naru..."

"I'm not peaking"

"I know, but I can't tie the back of my top, can... You please do it for me?" I heard him chuckle and I scowled at him "It's not funny!"

Naru just uncovered his eyes and walked towards me while I just stood their pouting. I turned around so my back was facing him and held the strands out to him, waiting for him to grab them. When he was done tying a knot, I felt his arms wrap around my waist and soft kisses trail down my neck. I bit my lip and turned around. "Later."

"I'll keep you to your word"

I just shrugged and poked him softly. "Now you get dressed. I'll be waiting"

I could hear Naru getting undressed and I looked up to the roof, taking a deep breath. D_on't think about him naked. Do __**NOT**__ think about him naked. Oh god._

"Done"

I turned around and almost turned back around straight away "**PUT A SHIRT ON!**"

"Seriously Mai. Stop being an idiot. Who swims with a shirt on?"

"**YOU SHOULD! AND WHEN DID YOU GET A SIX PACK?!**"

"I'm not a twig you know. I do go to the gym. Besides, after working with you and always getting you out of trouble..."

"shut up you...tea addict!" I threw a towel at him and then grabbed his hand. "Come on. I want to get there before the others get here."

Naru just sighed and squeezed my hand before leading us up to the bottom floor where the pool was. As soon as we got there I dropped all my stuff on a chair and jumped into the water. When I re-surfaced, I screamed.

* * *

**So what did you guys think of this chapter? & why do you think she screamed for? :3 CLIFFY! Haha**

**& damn, I wouldn't be telling myself not to think of Naru naked... That'd be hot haha**

**leave me a review letting me know what you think because I love comments! :) ill try my hardest to update sooner but I had major writers block. :/ **

**byeee beautifuls! Xxx**


	6. Accident?

**I am soooo sorry! I really suck at updating and everything! I have actually completely forgotten about this story and the plot behind it. It's really sad cause this was going so good. **

**After this chapter, there will be one more and then none for a little while cause I need to get the plot back. sorry**

**thanks for the support and enjoy!**

**also, to clear things up, for anyone who is confused. Mai is the target in this story, and I know it's real confusing the ghost is trying to make Naru feel the pain of losing a loved one, but in order for that to work to the full extent, Mai has to break. ( thank you Ghost loves Japan 77. Hope this helped) :3  
**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"shut up you...tea addict!" I threw a towel at him and then grabbed his hand. "Come on. I want to get there before the others get here."_

_Naru just sighed and squeezed my hand before leading us up to the bottom floor where the pool was. As soon as we got there I dropped all my stuff and jumped into the water. When I re-surfaced, I screamed._

_End recap:_

Blood. Everywhere.

I turned my head in every direction and rubbed my eyes but it wouldn't go away. The smell was sickening. **"NARU!"** I screamed, panicking.

I started to swim towards the sides of the pool but the water was very thick, and I had trouble moving my legs, I looked down and saw that I was swimming in blood. No, that wasn't the part that surprised me, it was the bodies rolling around inside it. I screamed again as I felt something touch my leg and starts thrashing around in the water, desperate to get out. "Naru! Ayako! Monk! Anybody! Please help me!"

I felt something touch my leg again before being dragged down into the blood. I stared down into the blood and saw the thing that was gripping my leg was... Naru. He had maggots coming out of his mouth and half of his face was ripped off.

I squeezed my eyes shut and opened my mouth to scream again but suddenly felt something hard hit my cheek. I jolted my eye open and looked straight into perfect blue orbs. I backed away and glanced around to see if there was still blood everywhere.

I sighed in relief and threw myself at Naru, not even caring if I was dripping wet. It took me a second to realised that it didn't matter because he was soaked too. I pulled away slightly and looked at him and gripped his face gently, not saying anything.

"Mai..." He started gently, afraid there was going to be another outburst.

I placed a finger on his lips and shook my head, not wanting to talk. A few minutes passed in silence before a loud bang was heard followed by a very loud familiar voice.

**"WOAAAHHH. WOULD YOU LOOK AT THIS PLACE!"**

_Whack!_

"Say it louder, why don't you? I don't think the people in Australia heard you!"

I watched from where I was sitting as Monk and Ayako walked past the pool area, I was going to call out to them but I didn't trust my voice. I looked at Naru and he just nodded his head.

"Ms Matzusaki. Takigawa. In here."

Footsteps could be heard getting closer to the area and they popped their heads in. "Naru? Mai? Why are you both wet."

"I'll explain later, just please. Get Mai out of here."

For once, they didn't complain. Monk came towards me and gently unclenched my fingers from Narus shirt & I didn't protest, I just kept on looking at Naru and remembering how his face looked in that pool. I glanced away quickly just as Monk lifted me up.

"Can you walk?"

I nodded weakly and gripped his arm, fearful that if I let go, I would collapse. I still didn't say anything as monk lead me away. We stopped in front of Ayako but she shook her head and monk just nodded and then lead me out of the pool area. I could hear murmurs behind me and I figured Ayako was asking Naru what happened. I didn't care, I was tired.

I glanced up at Monk and he smiled down at me, reassuringly. I smiled back weakly and opened my mouth. "I want to go to sleep please."

As croaky and crap my voice sounded, he still understood and nodded. Monk lead me upstairs and into my room where I changed into my pjs & went to bed. I heard Monk say he wouldn't leave my side before darkness took over my mind.

_*dream time*_

_When I awoke again, I was alone & I was scared. The darkness around me seemed as though it was watching my every move. Taunting me. I dug my head under the covers as though it would protect me but I realised I was being silly. 'Your a grown woman, Mai. Hiding under the covers is something children do. Be strong.'_

_I pulled the covers back over my head only to be staring into the hooded face of the person who started it all. I screamed and pushed myself away until my back hit the headboard of the bed, I gripped the blankets tightly and pointed a finger at him. "Y-you!"_

_"Hello my darling. How are we?"_

_**"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"**_

_"Tsk tsk tsk. It's impolite to not answer a question." The guy suddenly disappeared before appearing next to me and grabbing me by the hair, pulling me towards him. "For that you must be punished."_

_I felt something cool on my stomach and I looked down and saw a knife trailing softly against my skin, leaving behind a faint pink line. I glanced back at the hood and winced. "W-what do you plan on doing"_

_"Oh nothing to harsh." His fingers traced down my cheek as I felt a sharp pain emit from my stomach, I looked down at my stomach again and saw 3 long gashes starting from the bottom of my breast and stopping at navel. I could feel tears forming in my eyes and I tried to blink them away. I wasn't going to show this jerk my pain._

_I bit my lip hard and glared at him. "Screw you." I spat out._

_He just started laughing madly and kissed my cheek. "Time is ticking my sweet." And then he just disappeared._

_*end dream*_

I jolted my eyes open and saw Monk fast asleep on the chair near my bed, I smiled softly and glanced at the clock on the bedside table. 12.00pm. I slept for 2 hours? Wow. I really expected it to be longer...

I went to sit up and winced, moaning in pain. I finally looked down at the blanket and saw it was covered in blood. I gasped and looked under the cover and then pulled up my shirt, finding 3 long gashes, just like the dream.

I groaned and looked at monk, throwing a pillow at him to wake him up & wincing at the movement.

He sat up confused. "Huh? What?"

"Monk! I'm bleeding!"

* * *

**Little bit of a cliff hanger but what can I say ;) haha. Leave me a comment letting me know what you think! Sorry again :( **


	7. Hospitals, Hospitals, Hospitals

**Good Morning/Afternoon/Evening to all the people who are reading this chapter during whichever period of time you have decided to click upon this story. I would just like to say: Welcome. **

**Sorry to all of the people who have been following me through this whole story since day one. If I am a disappointment to you, I apologise. To all the people who have come in along the way, right up to the last person to click on this story. You may be waiting a long time for updates. **

**What I would like to say however is thank you to all the people who are supporting me by reading and commenting. Even on my other stories. It means a lot. **

**Sorry if this story doesn't make much sense to the story line, I have seriously forgotten the plot :( **

* * *

_Recap:_

_He sat up confused. "Huh? What?"_

_"Monk! I'm bleeding!"_

_End recap:_

He was still half out of it and looked at me confused once again. "Where? Are you sure?"

Even though I was in pain, I looked at him like he was retarded. I pointed down at my blood soaked blanket and made an are-you-serious face. A few seconds passed and the sleep finally cleared from his mind before he jumped out of his chair. **"OH MY GOD MAI, YOUR BLEEDING!"**

"No shit Sherlock!" I said sarcastically, wincing in pain.

"No need to be rude about it." Monk said as he quickly grabbed the rest of my blanket and pressed it against the cuts. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you later, right now. Can you please call Naru!"

He nodded and pulled out his phone and dialed Narus number, making sure to keep the blankets pressed firm against the cuts. I started to feel a little drowsy again from the blood loss so I only heard bits of their conversation before I passed out.

When I awoke again, I knew I was laying down on something and was being wheeled somewhere, I looked around tiredly and felt a pressure on my hand. I followed the arm up to match a face and saw a frantic looking Naru staring down at me.

"Naru." I whispered.

"Your going to be okay, Mai. Just trust me. Your going to be just fine."

I nodded and smiled weakly before closing my eyes and passing out again.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Talking. Very faint talking. I shook my head and tried to roll over but I winced in pain. I felt something grab my hand and give it a squeeze but I wasn't sure who it was. The talking slowly became louder and it was starting to give me a headache, I moaned and told the voices to shh but that only made them speak louder.

I could hear my name get called several times but I didn't want to open my eyes. I whispered out a shh again and shook my head. "No talking" I mumbled out hoarsely.

I heard a quick murmur from what I assumed was the person holding my hand before quiet shuffling and the closing of a door echoed around the room. "Thank you." I told them, with my eyes still shut.

I heard a chuckle and another squeeze on my hand, I smiled slightly and cracked my eye open a tad, glad that the lights in the room were very dull. I saw Naru sitting on the chair next to my bed with a file in one hand and my hand in the other. I cleared my throat quietly and saw him glance at me, Naru just smiled slightly and then flicked my head.

"Ouch. What was that for?" I called out weakly.

"Stupid."

I frowned and poked my tongue out at him. He just sighed.

"You had me really worried, I was downstairs with Matzusaki-San and got an urgent call from Monk telling me that you were bleeding. Do you know how scared I was when I came into our room to find you covered in blood and unconscious? I almost had a heart attack. The doctors said the cuts were very deep and that you lost a lot of blood, they told me they weren't sure you were going to make it. I lost it, Mai. I almost destroyed everything, I was so angry and upset and I couldn't control myself. Monk called Lin earlier so if it weren't for him showing up at the hospital, I would have been dead."

I frowned at him and reached up, gently tracing his face. "I'm sorry."

Naru reached his hand up and cupped mine, holding it against his cheek. I've never seen him look so vulnerable before. "I love you, Mai. As I have since the day we first met. I couldn't bare to loose you."

I smiled and pulled my hand back, bring his along with it before I kissed the top of his fingers. "I love you too Naru."

I sat up in the bed and went to stretch but the IV in the back of my hand forbid me. I groaned and threw myself back on the bed. Naru just stared me from where he was sitting and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Mai. There is a needle in your hand. It restricts you from moving."

I rolled my eyes at him. "No, really? I had never guessed."

"Touchy touchy Mai."

I rolled my eyes again."Are you going to help me get it out?"

He shook his head and I groaned. I lifted the hand containing the needle and stared at it for a few seconds before glancing back at Naru. "And why not?"

I whined at him, dropping my hand back onto the bed.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at me like I was stupid then averted his eyes to my stomach before trailing back up to my face. "You have just undergone surgery for the last 3 hours, you have lost a lot of blood and have barley had time to recover. Do you really think they would let someone in your condition just walk out of here?"

I pouted and looked down at my blanket, shaking my head like a little child whose father just told her she can't go out to play. I sighed and checked out my room, looking for any way to get out.

"And don't even think about trying to escape. I have the nurses keeping a special eye on you and you'll have a hard time getting rid of me."

I scowled and watched Naru. He just got more comfy into his chair and pulled out a paranormal book, I believe this one was called 'Supernatural by Carver Edlund' I mentally laughed because I remember seeing a few episodes about that on a show called Supernatural, but I couldn't actually believe that my husband, The Lord of Ice, was reading a paranormal fiction book, more or less ones based on a show.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Naru, I'm Hungry."

"Call the nurse then."

"No, can't you go buy me food?"

"If I leave your side, you'll try to leave."

"No I won't, I promise."

"I don't believe you."

I frowned and huffed in frustration, crossing my arms as much as that stupid IV would allow. At that moment a nurse decided to come and check up on me. I smiled widely at her and sat up in bed, she smiled back at me.

"How are we feeling, Mrs Shibuya?"

"Great! Perfect! Better then ever! Can I leave?"

The nurse just smiled and checked everything and then looked over my folder. "It appears the doctor has written that he would like to keep you over night, just to make sure things are going smoothly and nothing goes wrong with the stitches. But if the doctor says everything is all good in the morning, he may give you the green light."

I pouted unhappily. "Okay then. Thank you."

The lady just smiled and walked out of my room, I could see Naru smirking in the corner of my eye and I decided to hit him across the knee with my free hand. I heard a grunt and smiled in triumph before closing my eyes and trying to get some rest. Not that it was coming to me.

I could feel my stomach tighten before a loud growl erupted from it. I blushed in embarrassment and peeked over at Naru who was watching me curiously. "I told you I was hungry"

He just rolled his eyes and called the nurse back in and ordered me something to eat. I smiled and then looked up. "So how goes the case?"

"It would be going fine if we knew what we were up against, which we don't. But I asked Lin to do research on the background of the hotel and we should find something out from that."

I nodded and then had a full flashback. "Oh yeah! Naru! I had a dream."

"And when were you going to tell me this bit of information?"

"I'm sorry. I was a bit busy trying not to die." I poked my tongue out at him but recapped my dream none the less.

Naru stayed silent during that whole speech and just nodded his head when I was done speaking, he brought his hand up to his chin in a thinking manner and hummed. I tilted my head but waited.

"All we know is that he contacts you by dream. But the question is whether he is a spirit of a human doing so. I only know of one person who could astral project besides you, and that person is dead. So it must be a spirit, but I cannot be sure until we have evidence."

I nodded and frowned again. I could feel tears forming in my eyes, but I tried not to let any of them fall. "Why is it always me?"

Naru leaned over and pulled me close, rubbing my back. "I don't know Mai. I wish I knew so I could kill those bastards that dare hurt my wife."

I just buried my face into his shirt and let darkness take over once more.

* * *

**Did anybody notice the Supernatural thing I put in there ;) I've been watching the show recently which is maybe what helped me get this story going again. But if you have watched the show, let me know ! I love finding people who enjoy the same stuff as me :)**

**Anyway! Leave me a review and I'll try try try.. Key word being try.. To get this story going again. I really hate to disappoint you all :( xx**


End file.
